Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of producing a nitride fluorescent material.
Description of Related Art
A light emitting device that can emit light of various colors according to the principle of light mixing has been developed by combining a light source with a fluorescent material, which is excited by the light from the light source and which emits light of a color different from the color of the light source. In particular, a light emitting device, in which a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “LED”) is combined with a fluorescent material, is actively applied to lighting systems, backlights for liquid-crystal display devices, small-size strobes, etc., and has become popular. In order to emit light containing red color from such a light emitting device, a fluorescent material having an emission peak wavelength in a wavelength range of 570 nm or more and 670 nm or less is desired as the fluorescent material.
A nitride fluorescent material is known to emit light containing red color. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-515655 discloses a nitride fluorescent material containing (Ba,Sr,Ca)2Si5N8 as the mother crystal and a divalent europium (Eu2+) as the activator element.